No Security:The Rolling Stones
No Security is a live album by The Rolling Stones released by Virgin Records in 1998. Recorded over the course of the lengthy 1997–1998 worldwide Bridges to Babylon Tour, it is the band's sixth official full-length live release. It was not reissued by UMe when Universal reissued the 1971–2005 back catalogue. Because of the risk of repeating songs recently covered on "Still Life" (American Concert 1981) and Flashpoint, The Stones carefully chose songs that had either never been on one of their live releases or had not appeared on a live album for a long time. Of the major hits, "The Last Time", "Respectable", and "Waiting on a Friend" are here, as well as standout album cuts such as "Gimme Shelter", "Sister Morphine", and "Memory Motel". In addition to four tracks from the recent Bridges To Babylon, special guests Taj Mahal and Dave Matthews are featured on No Security. All tracks from live performances at the Arena Amsterdam, River Plate Buenos Aires, Zeppelinfeld Nuremberg, TWA Dome in St. Louis and MTV's Live from the 10 Spot. The album was released in November 1998 and in support of it the band embarked on another tour. The No Security Tour was an arenas-only tour, crossing North America for 34 shows in hockey and basketball arenas. No Security peaked at number 67 on the UK Albums Chart, and at number 34 on the US Billboard 200. It failed to achieve US gold record status, but sold over 300,000 copies. The line "no security" appears in the song, "One Hit to the Body" on the Dirty Work album. "It's one shot when you love me, one shot when you leave me, I don't need no security, I just need me some peace." Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/No_Security# hide *1 Track listing *2 Personnel *3 Chart positions *4 References Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=No_Security&action=edit&section=1 edit All songs by Mick Jagger and Keith Richards, except where noted. #"Intro" – 0:50 #"You Got Me Rocking" – 3:26 (Amsterdam Arena, 6 July 1998) #"Gimme Shelter" – 6:22 (MTV 10 Spot 25 October 1997) #"Flip the Switch" – 4:12 (Amsterdam Arena, 1 July 1998) #"Memory Motel" – 6:05 (Amsterdam Arena, 5 July 1998) #"Corinna" (Taj Mahal/Jesse Ed Davis) – 4:17 (TWA Dome, St-Louis, MO, 12 December 1997) #"Saint of Me" – 5:25 (River Plate Stadium Buenos Aires, 4 April 1998) #"Waiting on a Friend" – 5:02 (TWA Dome, St-Louis, MO, 12 December 1997) #"Sister Morphine" (Jagger/Richards/Marianne Faithfull) – 6:16 (Amsterdam Arena, 6 July 1998) #"Live with Me" – 3:54 (Amsterdam Arena, 1 July 1998) #"Respectable" – 3:35 (Amsterdam Arena, 5 July 1998) #"Thief in the Night" (Jagger/Richards/Pierre de Beauport) – 5:37 (Zeppelinfeld Nuremberg 13 June 1998) #"The Last Time" – 4:47 (TWA Dome, St-Louis, MO, 12 December 1997) #"Out of Control" – 7:59 (River Plate Stadium Buenos Aires, 4 April 1998) ;Japanese edition bonus track #"I Just Want to Make Love to You" (Willie Dixon) – 5:19 (Amsterdam Arena 1 July 1998) :*Located between "Respectable" and "Thief in the Night" Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=No_Security&action=edit&section=2 edit ;The Rolling Stones *Mick Jagger – lead vocals, harmonica, and guitar *Keith Richards – guitar and vocals *Charlie Watts – drums *Ronnie Wood – electric and lap slide guitar ;Additional musicians *Darryl Jones – bass guitar *Chuck Leavell – keyboards[3] *Bernard Fowler – backing vocals, percussion *Lisa Fischer – backing vocals *Blondie Chaplin – backing vocals, percussion *Bobby Keys – saxophone *Andy Snitzer – saxophone, keyboards *Michael Davis – trombone *Kent Smith – trumpet *Pierre de Beauport – wurlitzer electric piano on "Thief in the Night" *Leah Wood – backing vocals on "Thief in the Night" *Johnny Starbuck – shaker on "Out of Control" ;Special guests *Dave Matthews – vocals on "Memory Motel" *Taj Mahal – vocals on "Corinna" *Joshua Redman – saxophone on "Waiting on a Friend" Chart positionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=No_Security&action=edit&section=3 edit ;Album ;Singles Category:1998 albums